Nightwolf's Chrimas wish
by mlp Nightwolf
Summary: when a teen named Nightwolf get his wish he always wanted that is to be with Luna with a letter and gose to Equestria.what will happen when Celestia find out?Frist fanfiction so don't juge me to hard.  MIGHT DISCONTIE
1. Chapter 1

This is my frist fanfiction and I will make only mlp storys cuse I'm a brony ok now backround

* * *

><p>Nightwolf is a teen, and when he was a baby his mom and dad gave him a look of the forest but a pack of wolfs came out and killed his mom and dad but not him for some resson the wolfs rasied him for one year that when some campers found him with the wolfs and wolfs abanden him to the campers and they volantered to rasie him.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Luna,<p>

I want you to know why I love and feel about you Luna.

. First your very pretty, cute, and her looks melt my heart.

. When I glaze in your eyes I forget my anger and sadness, Also they shine as bright as the moon in the clear dark night with the stars.

. I don't know how much pain you went through but I feel that pain in my heart and I would be by your side when ever you need me.

. I would do what ever to be with you if I have to die for you I will if I have to go through many things to get the trust of your sister Celestia to just be with you I will.

Oh Luna I will love you forever.

From: Nightwolf

I written on a letter and put in water prove box made of the strongest metal in the world and it was the color orange with big black words on it that's says "For princess Luna" that was very pricey for it to be made and put it in stone circle in a middle of the Alaska forest for the myths of people saying they seen horse with very bright colors coming here ever Christmas night.

"Man I must be crazy to leave this thing here but if it is true my life's wish will come true and I will be with my love."I said as I put the box in the middle of the circle and left before it get's dark and the wolfs come out. I went back to a house in a little town it was almost sun down and I was tired from the long walk back and slept with my clothes still on and dreams of what would happen if worked.

...Mean at Canterlot castle...

"Hey can I do it this time Cel?"Luna asked

"If I do let you will you be careful I don't want anything to happen to you."Celestia reipled concerned for Luna's safety.

"Don't worry Cel I'll be careful."Luna said joyful that she get to go to a never seen world by anypony besides Celestia and she has be studying the notes her sister wrote while she been there.

"Luna don't forget to freeze there time when you are there and unfreeze before you come back."Celestia said before teleporting Luna to another world.

...At Earth...

"Wow everything seam's so different an-"Luna tripped on something but luckily got back on her hoofs before falling face first she looks down to see what she tripped on. "What is this?"She asked her self and saw it was a box with that said "For princess Luna" She just went wide eye when she saw her name on the box and used her magic to open it to see a letter and had a mixed face with blushing at what the letter said but was worried at how dose it know her. She remember about what her sister tilled her to do and she used the spell to freeze time also used a spell to track down of who written the letter and she found bunch of Christmas lights on the town's Christmas tree, house with Christmas decorations, and snow sculptures. She was so amazed at what we made she almost forgot why she was in the town until she snow sculpture of her cute mark in front of a house and she went in the house and went up stairs to see something sleeping one it's bed with it clothes on "Hem maybe but I have to get back on notes first." she said and decided to teleport it's house back to Equestria in Everfree forest before she go's back to writing notes about the world.

...After Luna back from Earth...

Luna wrote a Letter to Twilight and send it.

...At Twilight house/library...

Spike woke up early to make breakfast until a letter came out of him.

"A letter this early that's wired I'll give to Twilight after breakfast."Spike said to him self. After breakfast Spike gave the letter to Twilight read it to her self and her eyes went wide.

"Spike looks like were going to Everfree forest."Twilight said

"Why do we have to go there?"Spike asked

"I'll explain when we get there."Twilight said going to the door with Spike on her back and after who know how long getting the rest of the mane six and also Spike they where in front of some building.

...In the house...

I woke up warmer then usually and took off his jacket to expose his case he always carries when he goes to the forest since he was attacked by a wolf that he luckily came out alive with a few scars that you can barely see now and a sleeve shirt. he heard a knock the door and went down stairs to answer it to see the mane six in front of him.

"Hi im-"Twilight was interrupted by me.

"Twilight Sparkle I know and Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and last but not lest Pinke Pie. Oh almost forgot Spike."I said and saw all of them with there jaws down. "Um are you guys ok?"

* * *

><p>I stop there becuse I what to know if it good if I get two good comets I will keep on going ok.<p> 


	2. Geting to know each other

Hello thanks for the reviews and the heads up DoctorWhooves now this ch will go more in detal with what happen when his mom and dad and him gone to the forest and the wolf also what happend when the town foned out.

* * *

><p>Here I was in front of me still shocked that I know there names and then I knew what I done.<p>

"Oh shit look what I've done!"I mentally kicked my self and ran back in the house shutting the door behind me thinking Rainbow Dash is going to pin me down but instead of Rainbow Dash coming in to pin me Fluttershy came in alone.

"Um...c-come out please...w-we won't hurt you."She said not try to show fear and I knew if she came in first that meant that the rest where at the door ready for what ever might happen so I took a deep breath, came to her slowly, and sat on the floor. The rest of the mane six came in and Twilight was the first one to ask me a question.

"So how do you know our names."Twilight asked

"Well that's a long story and may I suggest we go in the living room and take a seat?"I asked and all of them gave me a nod and I led them to the living room they sat on some couches while I'm on a chair in front of them and when I tolled them the story they didn't believe me until I came with my laptop that I got for charismas and showed them one of the videos I had download on my SanDisk they where shocked.

"So Nightwolf what your world like."Twilight asked trying to know more of Earth

"I would rather not tell you about my world."I said getting up

"Where you going?"Twilight asked

"Well to make lunch for all of us while I make lunch try make your self's at home." I replied going to the kitchen and to no surprise they where looking in ever room in the house that when I heard Rarity scream when she got to my room and I ran up to my room to see she found my diamond heart necklace that had one big and expansive diamond that was gave to me in my birth dad will.

"Oh I never knew you had someone with you."She said with joy

"No I don't have any one like that and I have that cause it was given to me by my dad in his will."I said looking to the floor that I never seen them.

"Oh sorry...hey come to my shop when you get the chance."Rarity offered.

"Ok I'll think about it."I replied and went back to the kitchen and finished papering lunch and called ever one down to the dining table. I made all of us fruit salad.

"So Nightwolf can I barrow some books from you library?"Twilight asked

"Ya sure."I said and

"Hey you never tolled us how you get you name."Rainbow dash said

"Well it all started when I was a baby."I stared the story

...At the forest years ago...

It was summer and Nightwolf was in one of his parents arms and where walking in the forest off the trail to find a good spot to see some animals until a pack of wolfs came out and saw them the father tolled the mother to run as he will try hold off them as long as he can but it was to late there where surrounded and out numbered. The wolfs attacked the father first, then the mother, and there where just about to kill the last one until the leader of the pack stopped them. He took a look of the baby and when he saw in the baby's eyes he saw the same thing in his own cub and decide to raise him as if it was his own cub. That day the brother of his father that was tolled in the morning that they where going to see some animals at the forest and had not came back for hours he called the police of them not coming back. The head of the police (don't know what there called) tolled them he was going to send a search party out. Days had past that when the town volunteered to search and they fond the bodes of the mother and father but nothing of the baby. They try to find the baby but nothing they got the things on the will of the parents into a safe just in case the baby found. A year gone by most people gave up but one grope refuse to give up, they been camping for a few days and when there where going to give up as well the found a wolf pack with the baby they got out there guns to shoot the wolfs but they where smart and ran away livening alone a crying baby in the night. The campers brought back the baby to the police and they volunteered to raise him and when he was ten they tolled him about his real parents and gave him what was in the will for him.

...After the story...

"And that why they call me Nightwolf."I said with some tears rolling down my face and they all hugged me which I needed.

"Don't worry where here for you."Said Fluttershy trying to calm me down.

"Thanks girls that means a lot to me."I said

* * *

><p>Ok I need help for the next ch I have three idaes and I what to know which one do you like the best the one that get's pick the most by tomarow at 12:00 I will work on. Ok here they are.<p>

. Luna comes to his house with Celestia trying to get him back to his world

.Luna come to his house with out Celestia and get to know Nightwolf more

.Or Nightwolf with the mane six geting in stuff that might hurt somepony relson-ship with him but he get to save by get in somethig he might regret. (That mean some leamons or not)

same thing like last ch if you want me to keep on going give me at lest two reviews


	3. A lust full and crazy,sad,loveing day

Ok this is the longest ch right now and I did this in one day cues I feel natural on this ch wired if I have to say also I got bored with not a lot of cussing and that the love going slow so this story might be rated M after the next ch and I have more mild homer of things then a normal homer and when school comes back it will take longer to post but I'll try to work on ch also what dose BTW and POMF or something like that mean. And before I forget I really thought this story won't be good and look right now I been some members favorite story so thanks everyone and everpony for liking this and StormHedgehog maybe you and me can give each other ideas for each other stories ok now before you read the ch you must read the warning slide under this one because I will not be held responsible for scarring any reader and I don't want to be suspended from making this ch. -.-' .and I still don't know fully of the word clop in fanfiction so don't be disappointed if you if there's no main event of *** ok just saying so I'll shut up now. =3

* * *

><p>warning lots of clop sense and c on this ch any one not a teen or don't like clop senses leave now and wait till next ch will not have any clop senses also first clop ch<p>

* * *

><p>After we talked about our life's we went to Ponyvill.<p>

"Oh Twilight can I take Nightwolf to my shop to measure him to get started with making some clothes for him?"Rarity asked

"Fine but come back with him this afternoon."Twilight replied to us and we went to Carousel Boutique. We went in and measure me and when we where just about done until she strain me on a wall.

"What the fuck are you doing!"I yelled worrying what would happen.

"Well I want to have some fun with you."Rarity said with a sexy tone. She was just about to put my clothes down and was just about to put my manhood in her mouth until Rainbow Dash came and push her out of the way.

"Rainbow Dash what the hay where you spying!"Rarity yelled at Rainbow Dash for interrupting her.

"Yes I was to make sure you don't do any thing like this until I get him first."Rainbow Dash said and I was even more worried that no mater who won I was getting a fucking raped and Luna will never forgive me.

"Uh girls I don't what to do this cause I already tolled Luna I loved her."I said and they both stopped and laugh at me. "Uh what are you two laughing at?"I asked

"That you can have more then one mare."Rainbow Dash managed to say and went back to laugh at me. After they stop laughing the flanks off they where whispering to each other so quite I can't hear them and they just nodded and where walking up to me.

"What are you doing? No don't-"I was cut off by them giving me a blowjob with both of them taking turns. After a while until it was fully erect and they got me in a bedroom and closed the door. And again Rarity string me. "Oh shit I'm going to be raped by them and lose my virginity. Man I should of saw this coming."

...Mean while at Fluttershy house...

Fluttershy was bragging about Nightwolf and Angle just had it with her non stop talking about Nightwolf and tolled in his own actions.

"What the hell just go up to him and tell him about how you feel and maybe you can get him to be his marefriend."Said Angel in translation

"You really mean that last part?"Fluttershy asked

"It might happen but you have to hurry before somepony else dose that."He said try to make her lave and Fluttershy ran out to find Nightwolf.

...Back at Carousel Boutique...

Rainbow Dash was just about to start until Fluttershy came in.

"Fluttershy!"Rainbow Dash and Rarity yelled. Fluttershy just ran away with the sound of crying.

"Um girls I have to go and see Fluttershy. Rarity get me my clothes."I said and Rarity got my clothes and I put them on. I went to Fluttershy cottage and heard crying. I went in I saw Angle and I've study how he talks and this is what he said.

"What the fuck did you do."He said with his arms crossed

"I did not do anything it was just Rarity and Rainbow Dash tried to rape me and she thought I was doing it on purpose."I replied

"What ever I hope you can cheer her up."He said as he rolled his eyes

"Well I have a plan but you need to allow me to do this."I said

"What are you...Oh that well I go now or I will be scared for life."He said and went off. I went up stares and saw Fluttershy sobbing on her bed and I felt very sorry for her and took a deep breath and went in her bedroom. I went to her side and started to pet her mane from head to tail which scared her at first but settled down when she saw it was me.

"Fluttershy what you saw earlier was me being raped by your friends not me doing it on my will."I said and stopped petting her.

"why you stop keep going."She said in a begging tone

"Well why not this."I said and gave her a deep kiss. It wasn't long till she wanted to explore my mouth which I let and a huge wave though our body's and went a little father by also exploring each other body's and when I was at her lower body she was moaning even more and I felt something wet on her leg. I broke the kiss which mad her san and confused. "What's that on your back legs?"I asked and when she look back to see some clear liquid on her leg she blushed deep red.

"Well...I-it comes out you k-know."She said in a whisper and laid on her bed lifting her tail and exposed her marehood now moist ant wet.

"Well you look cute and sexy."I said with out thinking and she blushed at the comment and before I can say anything else I was evolved in a bright light and I was in front Celestia and Luna on a balcony.

"So this is Nightwolf tell me what makes you love my sister?"Celestia asked

"Well first I know you can read my mind so please don't read any memories or I hate you for life and your question had you read the letter yet."I said.

"What letter?"Celestia asked confused and Luna got the letter from thin air and gave it to her.

"Oh almost forgot I need to talk with Luna in privet?"I asked and Celestia just nodded. Luna lead me to her cambers and Luna almost jumped on me right in second after closeing the door and kissed me deeply and wanted to explore my mouth, and not wanting to make her wait I let her which gave us both a huge wave of pleaser went though our body's but I broke the kiss resulting into a sad Luna.

"What wrong don't you love me."She said and looking like she is about to cry.

"Yes I do but I have to tell you this plus I need you sister to conform that we can be together. "I said and like on cue Celestia came in.

"Wow I thought you where going to go ahead and you know with out me saying if you can be with her and yes you can be with her."She said and Luna just blushed.

"Well I have to talk to her first before we can go into that."I said and Luna was looking at me as if I don't love her.

"What is it."Luna said with a sad tone.

"Well don't get mad at me or anypony but Rainbow Dash and Rarity tried to rape me but Fluttershy came in and saw us and she got sad cause she loves me to and I cheered her in my own way that was showing her how I felt about her that was what we just did and *GASP*well...-"I was cut by Luna

"You mated with her."She said worrying

"No but kind of did some sexily things and Rainbow Dash said something you can have more then mare, and what dose that mean?"I ask now feeling guilty for what I did on this day.

"Well did you have know test there are more mares then stallions and I decided that stallions can have more then one mare and there's no limit."Celestia answered my question

"Well at lest I did not mated with any mare yet and thank god for that."I said and that made Luna make a devilish smile that I did not Know test.

...At Fluttershy...

"Where did he gone?"Said a worried Fluttershy looking ever where for him.

"Maybe he left you and when I get my paws on him."Said Angle and when Fluttershy heard that she started to cry again, after a few hours Fluttershy cried her self to sleep.

...At Luna camber's...

"Um Luna I know what I said in the letter and I don't what you to cry but, can first know each other firs-"I was cut of by Luna kissing me deeply as before but this time I did not stop and we both explored each others body's and moaning in each others mouths, and I was feeling me manhood getting erect and she took off my clothes including my underwear and placed me on her bed with her magic. "Luna I don't kno-"Before I can say another word she just put my manhood in mouth and started to liking it. I was trying to hold back my moans back but small moans came out of me that made Luna to let go knowing I now wanted give the favorer back and she just laid down in the bed lifting her tail up and exposing her now wet pussy that's when I thought of Fluttershy and she is think I just left her like that after she just reviled her feeling and might never forgive me know. After feeling something wrong Luna came next to me.

"What wrong?" asked Luna while laying on my lap looking at me.

"Well I'm thinking about how I just left Fluttershy and she might never forgive me."I replied as I started to pet her mane from head to tail that made Luna moan with ever stroke I gave her. I was there still petting her mane until I felt something wetting my leg. I just stopped petting her that just made her confuse and sad that I just stop. "Um Luna your starting to wet both of us." I said with a giggle she was still confuse until she knew what I meant and blushed now embarrassed of what she done and just turned her flank to my face still wanting me to give back the favor, and I did not wait her wait any longer I started to lick her very wet pussy slowly and she was moaning and when I speed up she moans louder she tasted very sweet like nothing I had ever experience, and she just hold my neck with her back legs begging for me not to stop that just make me want her more and go more faster. In a few moments she got to her climax and let her fluids came out. She was on my chest still trying to catch her breath, when she catches her breath we started to kissing each other like last time it lasted for who knows how long.

"So do you want to do the main event?"Luna asked hopping I said yes.

"Luna...I can't..not with what I did with Fluttershy...maybe later on.. I promos it will be with the wait just not right now ok."I replied with my arms around her.

"Ok. But don't hold back on me ok."Luna said and I just nodded and we both slept cuddling each other.

* * *

><p>Ok that took long to Wright next clop ch will have the main part of *** but it will be after next ch so don't get your hopes up also I will change humer to Hurtand confert or how ever you say it be cause it more hurt and confert then humer.


	4. Wake up and smell the lemons and sleep

Ok my 8th review told me to put it rated M already after the last ch and man that took a while for me to do that I mean that was bullshit and ok I get it I need to review my stories and I will man I just wanted to give everyone chapters faster but I guess I can slow down a bit. Also Can anyone help me with Applejack because I suck at her accent if anyone wants to help me just private message. And this story is rated M now I guess I can make this another Clop chapter with a few lemons here and there.

* * *

><p>I woke up seeing Luna still cuddling with me and seeing her like this is so cute that I don't want to wake her up so I can go to Fluttershy to apologize of yesterday. "Luna wake up."I said quiet while petting her mane and she slowly open her eyes. "Wake up my little love dove."I said a little more loud and giving her a quick kiss on the lip before getting dressed.<p>

"Do you have to go now can't you stay a little longer?"She asked in a begging tone and I just let out a sign.

"Yes I have to go right away and the longer this goes on the worrier it get's. Now can you teleport me to her cottage?"I replied to her and her horn started to glow then I was evolved in a bright light and I appeared in front of her cottage and it was maybe a few hours scene I left and I hearing nothing but silence. "Hmm should I knock on the door...Nah I'll just go up the to the her window a and knock but then again she is scared easily. What do I do what in the hell would I do?"I thought now in deep though not even knowing that Fluttershy woke up after the flash of light and came out.

"Um...Nightwolf."She said and with no response until I got out of his deep thoughts and jumped when he saw Fluttershy in front of me and fell down on my butt. "Sorry I just-"She was cut off by me hugging her tight.

"Fluttershy you don't need to say sorry I'm the one who needs to say sorry for leaving you like that. Can you ever forgive me?"I asked

"Yes I will."She said now tearing up I just wiped her tears with my sleeve.

"Why don't we go in..it geting cold out here."I said and it started to rain a little and we went inside and a certain little bunny throw a carrot at me.

"Angle we don't throw carrots at guest and he apologized when we where outside."Fluttershy said like it was nothing and Angle just crossed his little arms. Fluttershy and me just sat on the coach and talked. "Oh most forgot we need to get to Twilights right now if we will ever make it."She said while pushing me out the door. When we got to Twilights we went in and there was no light until like everpony in the town came out and said "SURPRISE!"

"HOLY CRAP!"I yelled and fell on my butt and almost everpony laughed. After the laughing went down they where asking me questions about me or what's Earth like everything went smooth and when everpony except most of the mane six and left only me, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinke, Twilight, and Spike but he was already asleep. Applejack gone home to sleep for tomorrow apple bucking and Rarity went to make some clothes for some customer.

"So what do we do now?"I asked

"Let's play spin the bottle."Rainbow Dash suggested and everpony nodded but Fluttershy just blushed. We all sat in a circle and Rainbow Dash was first before any of us decided. I was hopping that it won't land on me but I got pissed off when it landed on me. "Thirty minutes in heaven."She said and dragged me in the closet. Once we where in the closet she kissed me deeply wanting to go in my mouth and knowing I can't hold back I let her in. We where holding each other tight not wanting to let go but we don't have forever so we broke the kiss she took off all of my clothes leaving me completely nude and put my manhood in her mouth and started to suck until it was fully erected. She laid down lifting her tail and exposing her now moist marehood pushed my manhood in her marehood slowly and when it was all the way in I saw a few tears rolling down her cheek from the pain of her hymen torn. I whipped her tears and kissed her deep for a while then broke the kiss looking at her of when she is ready and she nodded for me to keep on going. I was sliding in and out of her in a slow pace hearing her moan. I was slowly gaining speed and trusting harder after a while we where both getting close to our climax but we both not tolled each other I just gone more faster and trusting harder then before she gets to her climax. In a few moments I felt her all ready at her climax and getting tighter so I hold her by her flanks and pushed my self as deep as I can before we both released fluids. I took my manhood out of her marehood and taking deep breaths.

'Holy shit I never knew that it can feel really good of having sex with a pony.' I thought still trying to catch my breath. After I was breathing fine I put back my clothes on we came out of the closet and everpony in the room was looking at us and we both sat back down at our spots blushing that they heard what happened. It was Pinke turn. 'Oh no not Pinke. Who knows how she does sex.' I thought hopping it won't land on me but it did. 'What the fuck this bottle must be fucked up.' I thought as I followed Pinke to the closet feeling kind of worried of what going to happen. When we where in the closet I took off my clothes knowing what she wants to do. She put my manhood in her mouth and started to suck slow pace. She got faster and faster I was already going to cum. "Pinke I'm... going to cum."I said and she just went faster and I started moaning in pleaser. "Pink-" That was all I can say before cuming in her mouth and she just swallowed as much as she can then laid down in front of me showing her wet marehood and I knew what she wants so I started licking her marehood and heard her moan ( It tasted like muffins?). I decided to do what she did to me so I got faster and deeper with my tough and she started to moan louder then used her back legs to hold me to not stop. After a while she let go of me go and tolled me to stop. Not wanting to upset her I did. When she caught her breath she went up to me and laid down just like before but now wanting my manhood in her. I pushed my manhood in her while kissing her deeply so it won't hurt her as much and when her hymen torn she gasped in my mouth. After a while I broke the kiss and started thrusting in her in a slowly pace that got faster and harder thrusts while hearing her moan. When we got to our climax she got tight and I got a hold of her flanks to thrust inside to get deep in her, and she pushed back on me so I can get even more deeper then by my self and gave her my warm cum in her. I took out my manhood we where both very tired of giving most of our energy (plus with Rainbow Dash) and we both slept with her on me.

...In Nightwolf dream...

"Look at that deer son." A tall man that I can't see him as more then a blur said while pointing at a deer.

"Where am I? What is this?"I asked to no one in particular.

"Well this is when you lost you mom and dad." Said a look alike of me but just had thin white silk robe.

"Who the hell are you?"I asked to my look alike.

"Well I'm your self consensus and I need to show you your parents."My self consensus replied. "I feel we don't have anytime. Until the next time we meet."He said before a voice echoed around us before everything is getting farther and darker.

"What I still have questions I what to know about my parents."I said before everything went black.

...At Canterlot castle in Luna's cambers...

I woke up sweating and gasping for air looked at where I was that is in Luna's cambers with her next to me hugging me tight after she saw me wake up while sobbing on me.

"Nightwolf I thought you would never wake up."Luna said between her sobbing.

"What happen?"I asked.

"Twilight and some of her friends brought you here after you would not wake up sleeping and you've been sleeping for three days ."She replied now crying and my eyes went wide after hearing I've been asleep for three days. I started to pet her mane from head to tail and she started to calm down a little.

"Luna don't cry I'm fine now."I said to her and she was now nuzzling my chest. I kept petting her mane until she completely calmed down. I put my arms around her and kissed her deeply and broke the kiss we where having one of those moments that can last forever but my stomach rumbled. "Hehe...looks like three days without nothing to eating made me really hungry."I said nervous and Luna just giggled. After I eat Luna told me what happened when I was asleep and the mane six came by to see me I've told them what I was dreaming about when I was asleep that Twilight was writing about ever thing that I said. After the mane six left It was night time. "Hey Luna where am I'm going to sleep?" I asked

"You know you can sleep with me since where together." Luna replied and I just nodded getting in the bed and she did also. "You did not forget your promise did you?"She said in teasing tone before putting my manhood in her mouth and sucked it until it was full erected then she let go and laid down showing her marehood that was wet of how much she wants this. I pushed my manhood in her slowly and heard a little whine of pain.

"Are you ok Luna?" I asked her and she just nodded

"Keep going please I what you now." Luna said in a kind of sexy begging tone. I thrust in her and out slowly then gained speed and thrust in her harder and deeper as I used most of my energy on her and heard the sound of her moaning loud. It felt different with her since she is taller then most ponies and she reaches to my chest on all four. When we reached our climax and she got tight I used the rest remaining energy to go as deep in her as I can go and released my warm cum in her thus making her moan the loudest she done. I took my manhood out her and tried to catch my breath from giving it my all with her also she was trying to catch her breath of me giving her more then she can probably handle. And I heard some voices before I feel asleep that said. "Sleep well our son."

* * *

><p>Ok that's other chapter gone and I still have more Ch to make. Also I saw my ratings and there where high for just a few days. And you might be thinking about the dream and the voices at the end but I can't spoil that yet until we get to that part of the story. I will try to post the chapter daily but on Monday that when I get back to school it might take some days or a weak good-bye for now and please R&amp;R.<p> 


	5. kind of good day I guess

Hey everyone and everpony I'm still getting good ratings and can't thank you all enough for the good start and I hope the ratings will keep going up. This ch will be like the last two but this time one unexpected pony will get her chance with him. I'm trying put as many ponies from the show in this story some way. Also cyber5555 don't hold back on pointing at the mistakes just like you said you want me to be a great writer.(man this laptop really messed up dame my little cosine for messing up the program I'm using good thing we got a computer but I can't use it to long.) Sorry that this took a while for this ch but I was stressed and needed to cool down by playing games and it was a little hard trying to get that mood that I felt in the other clop chs so this might not be that good. This ch will explain a little about the look alike in the dream and another look alike but different plus now putting things in to have more fun and more things to put in other chs. Sorry I have not update for days but I've be dragged here and there and ect.

I woke up to see to saw Luna still sleeping I got out of the bed trying not to wake her up, put my clothes on, and went to the balcony and for some weird reason I felt my self have no control of my body and said some freaky words that I don't know what I said and I felt something go though my body then regained control of my body. I saw my whole body evolved in a glowing aura in the color gray and heard a voice in my head. 'You like you gift.'

"What the hell did you do?"I asked

'Relax I just gave you the power to use magic and a couple of other things that will help you in this world.' The voice said in his head

"Who are you?"I asked and got no reply and the gray aura had faded away. "Dame why is this happening to me?"I asked to my self and did not know test Celestia watching me the whole time.

"Are you ok?"Celestia asked him.

"I think I am an...how long have you been there?"I asked

"Long enough to see of what just happen."She replied

"Well I guess I can tell you something is in my head and controlled my body and give me the power to use magic and other things that I don't know."I said now stressed of what's going on.

"I never would of thought you can make Luna moan like that you must be really good hey maybe you can...maybe give me... what you did with Luna."She said now blushing and I was also blushing that she heard what we did.

'Holy shit now her man why does ever mare wants me to have sex with them. I get why that there no one as tall as her but...can't see any bad thing coming out of this but would Luna allow it.' I thought forgetting that she can read my mind

"Don't worry about Luna she will get it."She said to me trying to convince me.

"Celestia it not that I don't like you I mean you are as smoking hot as Luna...it just I need a brake form that for a while."I said trying to resist her and looking at her flank. She saw that I was trying my hardest to resist her and used it to her advantage by rubbing her flanks on my manhood that totally got me distracted to not know that she transported us to her bed then she kissed me deeply to take my clothes off. That when I snapped out of it and decided to give in. I put my arms around her and brushed though her mane. She felt smoother then silk and softer then any thing by a long shot to even describe. When we broke the deep kiss she laid in front of me showing her wet marehood.

"Go ahead make me feel good."She said in a kind of begging tone. I started to licked her marehood that made her moan after a while she told me to stop so we can start. "Don't hold back please give me as much as you can."She said like before. Before I trusted in her I felt some kind of energy burst inside of me then gave her a hard trust that made her moan loud but not wanting to disappoint her I kept going she was moaning louder and louder with ever trust I gave her and I was not even getting tired for some reason she soon got to her climax and I was to I griped her down then gave her a last trust and went deep as I can then cumed in her. I took my manhood out of her and I was surprised I was not tired at all but the burst of energy faded away and I saw Celestia laying on me tried but was pleased by me.

'What the fuck just happen and why am I not tired?'I asked hopping the voice will answer.

'Well since you have been fucking ponies almost ever day I decided that I give you the ability to increase your energy when you fucking a pony.' The voice said. 'Also you stuck in her room an guards are outside the room so right now would be good time to use magic to get out of here before Luna wakes up.' The voice said then a book came out of no where that the title was "Magic spells, levitation, and enchanting spells." 'I enchanted this book to be voice activated to go to the page of the spell you want or you need so go ahead and say teleportation so you can get out of her room.' The voice said then I put my clothes and did what he said then the book turned to the page of teleportation. I read the page then took a deep breath and did what it told me. A aura was starting to surrounded me but I was interrupted by Celestia pulling me back a few steps with her magic.

"No please don't leave me yet." Celestia said begging me to stay with her.

"I don't know Celestia what if some one find me or even worse Luna."I said

"Please I want you to stay with me for a while."Celestia begged for me to not leave her and I sigh then came back on the bed. "Don't worry I'll lock the door." She said reassuring me and locking the door with her magic. I just petted her head to her tail since her mane flows with out needing any wind. It was relaxing for the both of us until it was one hour until she needs to raise the sun when Luna moves the moon for the sun. "I guess you have to go now unless you want Luna to know."Celestia said as she teleported me back to the balcony and as on cue Luna came out onto the balcony with me.

"Hey Luna wha-"I was interrupted by Luna hugging me tight starting to tear up.

"Don't leave me like that."She said while sobbing on my shirt and I petted her mane.

"I won't Luna I promise I will never do that again."I said softly in her ear. We where hugging each other until Celestia came out so she can raise the sun on time and Luna broke the hug and lowered the moon and Celestia raised the sun it was the coolest thing to see.(Seeing Celestia and Luna raise and lower the moon and sun check on list to do if I'm in Equestria.) "Hey Luna can I go home to catch up on something?"I asked

"Yes and can I go with you?" Luna asked and I just nodded then she teleported us to my house.

"Hey Luna I'm going to take a bath so make you self at home." I said and went upstairs to the library to open up a book case door to a secret room filled with guns and ammo crates and put up my 55. magnum revolver and went to my room but not before I closed the book case door. I took nice warm bath then put some clean clothes on that was a gray shirt with some blue jeans and went downstairs to see Luna seeing TV. TV? "Luna what you watching?"I asked no reply. "Uh Luna." I said before look at the TV to see it was the crocodile hunter on the animal planet.

"Uh...what?"Luna said and snapped out of it. "Oh Nightwolf do you know how he is?"Luna asked me.

"Well that is the crocodile hunter his name is Steve he was my biggest idol. I watched his show ever chance I get but sadly he died on December 5th, 2008 by stingray when I heard what happened I..."I said now tearing up and Luna came to hug me patting me on the back until we heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" I yelled and went to open the door up to twilight. "Hi Twilight what's up." I said and let her in.

"Oh nothing just wanting to read some books in your library."Twilight said before looking down at the floor and blushing.

"Well you can also Luna is here."I said before we walked into the living room where Luna was watching TV. "Hey Luna Twilight here." I said before another knock at the door. "Coming! Twilight make you self at home."I said and went to open the door to Fluttershy. "Oh hi Fluttershy come in." I said and let her come in then lead her to the living room where Luna and Twilight are talking until we came in. "Hey why are you here Fluttershy?"I asked and she just look down and rumble something. "What didn't hear." I said and she raised her head up and look at me then told me to come closer and I crouched down and she leaned toward me. But before she can say anything my ears started to ring and I was starting to get dizzy then my head started pumping. I heard Fluttershy in a weird echo that I did not understand before everything went black.

...Nightwolf dream...

I found my self in some huge room that seem to go on forever and everything was black and white but a throne room that was gray. Two men sitting on there thrones one white and on black with there hoods on so you can't see there faces only pure black. They where just looking at me and it was bugging me like hell now. I was just about to say something until one interrupted me.

"Don't you see he needs it he is in a world that needs some one like him unless-" the white one said before he was interrupted.

"Yes I know but we need his and her permission if we make this world last."The black one said and snapped his fingers and Celestia appeared in the room next to me. She looked around and did not bother to look around any more when she saw me.

"Nightwolf you awake."She said as she pull me in a tight hug that surprised me of how she much she miss me.

"Um Celestia I'm not awake nether are you."I said and she made a confused face.

"His telling the truth."Said the white robe one and Celestia looked around again to see forever darkness. "And we need to speak to both of you."

Well I hope you liked this ch and one more thing before I go that is it might take a while for the next one before I get in a fast pace and also pleases tell me if it sucks or not cause I was not feeling my self when I made this so I can make this all over again and make it over plus I stayed awake all day making this with a couple of naps. Need some sleep so I can go make the next ch plus I've been learning more of Applejack so should be easier so good bye for now. Also I put the the crocodile hunter on the animal planet thing to give him my respect of his death and what he died of doing what he loved.


	6. Fast As Tunder part one

It me mlp Nightwolf sorry I haven't uploaded but school has been a pain in the ass also this is to keep you busy by puting little by little until I get the main chapter out but till then. Also sorry it so short but school is keeping me busy with math and all. All most forgot Thunder Ice let me us him in my story but not til a later.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Fast As Thunder part one<p>

* * *

><p>I had my eyes wide at what the two gods told me and Celestia.<p>

"So you two are saying I need to start all over to day one with my friend and someone else that came from another dimension to save there planet." I said.

"Yes." Both of them said at the same time and send a chill down my back.

"But you two will remember ever thing that happened before and still have all the powers you have." The one the white god said before snapping his fingers and I woke up on my bed.

"What the hell I need to start all over." I complained until I heard a knock on my bed room door.

"PIE ATTACK!" Jack said while giving me a pie attack. (Jack is one of my few friends I have that were always with me no matter what, he parties, does pranks, and drinks hard sometimes.)

I wiped the pie off my face and got a pie out of nowhere with my magic and threw it to his face. "Nice to see you again." I said.

"Yeah PIE WAR!" he said before throwing another pie to my face and started the pie war. (A pie war to me is throwing pies to each other.)

…Mean while outside of the house…

You can hear things break, pounding on the walls and yelling in the house that where muffed until a window broke and a pie was flying.

"Pie fights without me." Pinkie said before storming in the house.

"Wait Pinkie." Twilight said but it was all ready to late.

…Inside the house…

We were still throwing pies to each other until Pinkie got in the fun by throwing some pies at us and made this even more fun.

...Unknown...

"When can we tell him." The white god said.

"Not yet he must find out by him self." The black god said.

* * *

><p>Hope you don't mind me stopping here but unless you want some story or wait for who knows how long so bye for now.<p> 


End file.
